powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gai Ikari (Zangyack-verse)
Gai Ikari is a major character in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. A prisoner rescued by Don and Basco, he now serves as a soldier for the Anti-Zangyack Resistance. He is eventually sired as Gokai Silver by AkaRed, and opposes the Gokaigers. Summary The Gai Ikari of this other reality is an alternate version of the Prime Gai, resulting from a split of the Super Sentai timeline. In this timeline, The Zangyack Empire's invasion of Earth was successful; they having overpowered and destroyed most of the Super Sentai, as well as the Earth they fought to protect. A citzen of Earth and fan of the Super Sentai, he was a bystander during the Great War that somehow managed to escape the Earth's destruction by the Zangyack Empire. He initially joined a resistance on a medieval-level planet until the Zangyack razed it. Almost destroyed by the Mirror Gokaigers and Bacchus Gill, he is rescued by the Prime Don, who was accidentally forced into this dimension. The two are then assisted by Basco. who inducts them into the Anti-Zangyack Resistance. Gai and Don are chosen to assist White Racer's squadron in seizing a hoard of supplies from a Gormin troupe on a neighboring planet. Using a makeshift spear, he, Don, Nobuo Akagi, and other Rebels distract a Gormin unit long enough for White Racer to seize the cargo. Biography/Personality Unlike his Prime counterpart, Gai is not a happy camper. The destruction of the Super Sentai as well as his dealings with the Zangyack have somewhat jaded his psyche. While he is still a kind soul at heart, and is more than eager to fight for his freedom, Gai has yet to emotionally process his predicament, and may be showing the initial signs of Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder; displaying reckless, death-seeker tendencies, and erupting into sparsely-timed crying fits. Despite his damaged soul, Gai is still a friend to those around him, and is especially protective of Don. Arsenal When the Sedon base falls under attack, AkaRed recognizes the potential in Gai to be a hero, and crafts him a personalized Gokai Silver Key, allowing him to become this world's Gokai Silver. As Silver, he is a balanced fighter that can adapt to most situations. Power-wise, he can at least engage Gokai Red in equal footing. * Gokai Spear - Gokai Silver's personal weapon. It can be converted into Gun Mode or back to Spear Mode to cover various combat situations as necessary. * Gokai Cellular - Alongside the created Silver Key, AkaRed gives Gai the Gokai Cellular, allowing him to transform when necessary. It is unknown if Gokai Silver can access the GoZyuJin in this world. - Gold Mode= As AkaRed and Basco can access the Gokaigers' Ranger Key pool, so can Gokai Silver. Upon being given the idea to create hybrid Keys by Don, Gai's mind created an Anchor Key that he can use to access Gold Mode. In Gold Mode, an anchor-shaped suit of armor grants Gokai Silver extra defense and more attacking power. }} Ranger Keys As in the Prime timeline, Gokai Silver has the ability to utilize the Ranger Keys to emulate past Sixth Rangers. Due to circumstances, it is implied that he cannot Gokai Change into TimeFire. Trivia * N/A Category:Super Sentai Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Allies Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger